ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer
Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer is a upcoming computer animated musical film released by Walt Disney Pictures and Blue Sky Studios for December 2027.It stars Zachary Gordon Bill Hader Johnny Galecki Scarlett Johannson Reese Witherspoon Amy Poehler Anna Kendrick John Goodman Nolan Massey Matt Damon Liam Neeson Robin Williams and Simon Pegg. Plot One night, the Sprites of the Northern Lights- a group of singing, colorfully garbed sprites who fly around the North Pole, are seen putting on a remarkable light show in front of Santa Claus' workshop, where Santa and his wife, Mrs. Claus witness the whole thing, to celebrate a very special occasion. It is revealed that a baby reindeer which his parents, Blitzen and his wife, Mitzi name Rudolph is born with an unusual red, shiny nose (a birth which the Sprites joyfully witness as well). Blitzen starts to worry that Rudolph will be made fun of because of this, while Mitzi is more optimistic. Later in the morning, they meet up with Rudolph's three uncles- Dasher, Comet, and Cupid -and introduce Rudolph to them. Cupid tickles Rudolph's chin and tummy until his nose starts glowing, which draws attention. Blitzen's worst fears are confirmed with the secret of their son's nose now revealed to Comet, Cupid, Dasher, and the rest of the residents of the North Pole. Meanwhile, two of Santa's elves Doggle and Boone cross the bridge of the wicked Ice Queen, Stormella, to deliver mail and accidentally crash into and destroy several ice statues that belong to her. When Stormella finds out, she closes her ice bridge to the public as punishment, and if anybody dares to cross it, she threatens to create a blizzard so strong it will stop Santa from delivering presents to children around the world. A year later, Rudolph is grown a little bit older and is sent to school, when he is greeted by Reindeer Professor Schoolroom Buck who scans him and notices the red nose and is amazed that it can glow and tells Rudolph he has a fine gift and perfect for the class thus is interupted by a doe named Auora who Schoolroom Buck starts to have a crush on and starts talking randomly and accidentally falls on a snowman which makes Auora laugh Rudolph is later ridiculed for wanting to be a Flyer (the name for Santa's reindeer) despite his nose by his mean and arrogant cousin, Arrow, and the other students with the exception of their teacher, Mrs. Prancer and Zoey, a kind young doe whom Rudolph has a crush on. Rudolph eventually runs away from school because of all the teasing and meets Santa, who accepts him despite his nose and treats him with kindness, saying that everyone is different on the outside, but it is what's inside that counts. Shortly after, on Christmas Eve, after Santa has flown away for his annual travel around the world with the Flyers, Rudolph winds up running into Zoey who says that she wants to be friends with him, but Arrow, who is also in love with Zoey, disrupts their romantic moment beneath the mistletoe and has Zoey leave with him instead, which she reluctantly does. But as she leaves, she smiles over at Rudolph, making him realize that she likes him. Years later, Rudolph is now a teenager and is about to take part in the Junior Reindeer Games. Zoey gives her pendant to Rudolph to bring him good fortune, much to the chagrin of Arrow, who is now in a relationship with Zoey. During the event known as The Sleigh Race, Arrow cheats so he may be chosen to become a Flyer, so he crashes into the other competitors and then trash talks Rudolph, making his nose gleam and blind Arrow. Rudolph wins the race, but is disqualified by the referee because his glowing nose is considered cheating and makes Arrow winner by default. Rudolph's disqualification infuriates both Blitzen and Zoey, who confronts Arrow for cheating and ends their relationship. Rudolph overhears his father arguing with the referee that his son's nose was an "accident", attempting to persuade him that Rudolph couldn't have controlled his nose's glow and avoided blinding Arrow. But Rudolph misinterprets it to believe that his father is ashamed of him, and decides to run away from home. Arrow then decides to get vengance on Rudolph for blinding him. At night, unknowingly with the help and guidance of the Sprites of the Northern Lights, Rudolph finds an empty cave where he decides to sleep in. However, his rest is interrupted when an Arctic fox named Slyly comes in and tries to fight Rudolph for possession of the cave but after a few misunderstandings, Rudolph and Slyly become friends. Later at night, Blitzen and Mitzi find a farewell note from Rudolph in their home. Zoey comes by to see Rudolph but his parents tell her the shocking news. Devastated upon learning that Rudolph ran away from home, Zoey runs off in search of him and even deliberately crosses the forbidden bridge of Stormella the next morning, who imprisons her in an icy prison cell. Upon learning about Rudolph and Zoey's disappearances from their parents, Santa assigns and sends Boone and Doggle to search for them. Arrow then meets Stormella and wants to team up with her to have payback on Rudolph.She is interested and lets Arrow help her while going back to the icy castle. Meanwhile, Rudolph and Slyly abandon their cave when an avalanche occurs and seals off the entrance, so, they decide to look for another cave. At night, Rudolph and Slyly come across a cave which is inhibited by a polar bear named Leonard, who lets out a certain growl and snarl because of their intrusion. At first, Slyly and a regretful Rudolph trick the polar bear into thinking his cave will collapse and make him run away. However, the jig is up when an angry Leonard quickly returns and realizes he's been tricked. Slyly runs away scared but Rudolph stays and kindly apologizes to Leonard for their trickery, which he admits was wrong, and explains their situation. Having been told the truth, Leonard sympathizes and welcomes Rudolph and Slyly to his cave. Once everyone's asleep, Rudolph starts having a nightmare which includes bad memories from his childhood about how he was ridiculed for his red nose, which causes him to wake up and walk outside a little. There, he meets the Sprites, who tell Rudolph that he must rescue the kidnapped Zoey. They instruct him on how to properly use his nose, and Rudolph, Leonard, and Slyly journey to Stormella's castle to free Zoey. However, Slyly stays behind while Rudolph and Leonard enter the forbidden castle. Rudolph and Leonard make it inside her castle, but soon find themselves locked up in ice prison cells of their own by Stormella. Zoey tells Rudolph that she ruined everything, but Rudolph says it's his fault since he ran away. Zoey then says to him that he means the world to her, to which Rudolph replies to her that she makes his heart glow. Just then Arrow comes in and interrupts them.He says that they will never get out and says Stormella will freeze you two in the morning. Then, Stormella fulfills her vow and unleashes a humongous blizzard upon the North Pole using her magical powers. After the Ice Queen goes to sleep, Slyly sneaks into her bedroom and retrieves the key around her neck to his friends' prison cells after inadvertently telling her the truth (something he learned from Rudolph when they first met Leonard) to make her go back to sleep when she catches him in her room. However, Stormella wakes up and sends her pack of wolves including Arrow after Rudolph and his friends, cornering them on a cliff. When she threatens to freeze Zoey first, Rudolph uses his nose to blind Stormella, sending her toppling off of the cliff, hanging on for dear life. Rudolph saves Stormella's life by allowing her to grab on to his budding antlers and pulls her back up on the cliff with the help of his friends and Stormella's minions,He is then faced off against Arrow who charges at him.Arrow holds Rudolph down and teases Rudolph for calling him a misfit who will never fit in.Rudolph uses his nose to blind him again and kicks him til he's down.Rudolph then starts shedding tears for being made fun of for all his life but Zoey comes in to comfort him and says that even if people tease him she will always love him.Rudolph then smiles back at Zoey who then he kisses. The grateful Stormella then offers to grant him a wish. Much to the Ice Queen's dismay, Rudolph wishes that Stormella would turn from evil to kindhearted rather than to have a normal nose like he always wanted instead. Stormella does indeed have a change of heart after fulfilling Rudolph's wish but the snowstorm that she created is unstoppable. Boone and Doggle finally find and bring the entire group back to Santa's Village. Arrow is then transfered from his school and is stated never to be a flyer.However, because of the blizzard, Santa is unable to carry out his flight this year but, when he catches a glimpse of Rudolph's glowing nose, Santa asks him to lead his team and once Rudolph agrees, he is given a Medal of Valor (which all Flyers wear) and his father tells him that he is proud of him Zoey then goes up to him and kisses him on the cheek for luck which makes Rudolph blush. Rudolph guides Santa's sleigh through the storm, and receives a hero's welcome when he returns and it turns out to be a merry Christmas after all.Rudolph and Zoey later get married and have 2 kids named Bell and A.J. Cast * Zachary Gordon as Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer ** Adam Young provides Rudolph's singing voice * Jacob Tremblay as Young Rudolph * Anna Kendrick as Zoey, Glitter, and Schoolroom Doe ** Anna Kendrick provides Zoey's singing voice * Millie Davis as Young Zoey * John Goodman as Santa Claus * Scarlett Johanson as Stormella ** Lana Del Ray provides Stormella's singing voice * Oprah Winfrey as Mitzi, * Dakota Fanning as Mrs.Prancer * Bill Hader as Leonard * Johnny Galecki as Slyly * Liam Neeson as Blitzen * Tom Kenny as Boone/Dasher * Billy West as Doggie/Cupid * David Tennant as Prancer * Robin Williams as Ridley, * Simon Pegg as Milo * Nolan Massey as Schoolroom Buck * Owen Teague as Arrow * Matt Damon as Donner * Bryce Ghelsar as Young Arrow * Hynden Walch as Aurora * Reese Witherspoon as Sparkle * Amy Poehler as Twinkle * Rob Paulsen as Dancer * Dee Bradley Baker as Comet Production In 2017 it stated that Nolan Massey already has plans for his next film after The Seventh Brother.He stated that his next film will have something to do with Christmas Rumors stated Nolan would be doing The Velveteen Rabbit.In later of 2017 it was revealed that Nolan will be doing a retake on Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer.He stated that people didn't know there was a 1998 version which people also forgot about.In 2018 years haven't happened so pretend they did A full script for Rudolph was being written.On August 2018 Disney bought the rights to the Rudolph franchise and declared they would distribute the film.later that month Blue Sky later joined Disney into helping with the film ever since they worked with Warner Bros on the Rita and Runt film without FOX getting in the way.Carlos Saldahna and Bryce Howard later announced they would both direct the film. Nolan stated that the film will be in 3D and people would be given 3D glasses that glow red in the dark during the movie. Writing Phil Johnston came in and wrote the script along with Jordan Roberts the script was later completed in October 2018 Nolan stated that one of the spirits named Auora will not be a fairy in this one but a reindeer. Casting On June 14th Nolan stated he will be playing a reindeer named Schoolroom Buck who is a professor at Reindeer School who starts to have feelings for a young female reindeer named Auora.On August 2nd Nolan stated they got a ton of actors and actresses for this film.Bill Hader was first in talks to play Slyly but the role was given to Johnny Galecki Bill Hader was later reported to play Leonard.John Goodman stated he would reprise the role as Santa Claus.Scarlett Johannson was later added to the cast along with Jacob Tremblay,Millie Davis and Bryce Ghelsar portraying the younger versions of Rudolph Zoey and Arrow. Nolan stated that while filming Seventh Brother he made a Robin Williams Voice app and lets your voice sound like Robin Williams on which would be used for the role of Ridley. Dakota Fanning was later added to the cast along with David Tennant,Matt Damon Simon Pegg and Owen Teague.On April 19th Anna Kendrick was later added as the role of Adult Zoey and Zachary Gordon was later casted as Rudolph. There was a lot of casting for this film. Sequel A sequel to the film is in development and the film will be called Rudolph 2:Bell's Adventure Release Date Rudolph The Red nosed Reindeer was originally going to hit theaters December 4th 2025 but was later pushed back for two years and went from December 4th to the 23rd so it now will hit theaters on December 23rd 2027 in 3D and IMAX 3D. Trivia When Rudolph starts feeling bad about being called a misfit while Zoey comforts Rudolph,Zoey says "But that's what makes it so grand. Why, any doe would consider herself lucky to be with you." Which is a reference from the 1964 stop motion film. When Arrow is talking to Rudolph he states that maybe people will write songs about him. Which is a reference to the actual song. While Stornella is threatening to make a blizzard one of the elves instantly hides his face from fear by covering his face up with a "How To Be A Dentist" book which is a reference to Hermey from the 1964 stop motion film under the same name. Awards Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Christmas films Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Disney animated films Category:Films Category:Remakes Category:Animated Remakes Category:Films remakes